


this is home

by eunwol



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but i need to update w something so :/, im not .... super proud of this one, leo is mentioned for like ....two sentences sdlckms, lets play: how many references can u find in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunwol/pseuds/eunwol
Summary: these things can be scary. not always what you want.





	this is home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsurreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsurreal/gifts).



> i know theres like 20230498 vampire fics in this fandom but still. still.

Hakyeon is the monster and Hongbin is the human.

This is both a truth and a lie: Hakyeon is the monster, the elusive vampire who’s been terrorizing the village, all sharp edges and sharp teeth and coy personality. Hongbin’s friends call him a menace and his parents call him the devil. Everyone can hate Hakyeon for who he is all they want but he’s still _just Hongbin_ to them while he’s something more to Hakyeon.

These are the things which drew him in: His gentle hands, soft kisses under the moon. When they first met, under wheat and wet leaves with petrichor in the air, his voice had sounded kind.

It had been easy to become smitten. Hongbin himself is just human after all. The forbidden lover, the pretty boy, and the youngest Lee brother: Hongbin, who's desperate, who's tired, who thought that he could be allowed to love at least one thing in this world.

They can only meet at night, deep in the woods where no one else can find them, within the trees rising up like prison bars around them and trapping them in the inky black evening. God knows what the rest of the village would do if they found out.

For Hongbin it means total abandonment. It means his friends and his family leaving him, casting him out. But Hongbin knows that for Hakyeon, it’s different.

In their secret trysts Hakyeon blathers on like a fool in love, but his eyes take in everything in half time, like for their few sacred hours together he doesn't need blood to survive, but rather just the sight of him. Grasping at each other like a lifeline, the ground swelling like the pulse. Love is hard to lose when you’re immortal. These things are difficult to put to words but he knows.

(And here is what he doesn’t: being found means the ultimate death, a quiet sleep amongst the afterlife; it means no more dimpled smiles, no more laughter. It means there's no other way for Hakyeon to feel that warmth within his heart again.

It means no more Hakyeon. No more Hongbin. Never again.)

And so even if it hurts, despite the pain, despite this cruel world, he insists that Hongbin wait for him in that awful forest, just before the sun sinks down below the horizon, because he is more special than he thinks and he has not given up on them yet.

To their surprise it works without much setback. There was fear of the vampire but Hongbin insisted it was fine and so it was. No one really questions why he wanders out into the fields in the dusk and when they do he always says the same thing, says he wants to see the nature around them in full life at night.

He’s always loved everything the woods has had to offer. There is some truth to that, at least.

But then Taekwoon.

Then Leo.

Leo, the hunter prodigy who clawed his way through the ranks. Hongbin first hears about him in whispers at the town square and feels his blood freeze in his veins. When he relays the news to Hakyeon he seems uncharacteristically terrified. They both are. His words feel heavy, forced, and fall back into his throat with every syllable. Some part of him looks at the leaves beneath his feet and wonders if it'd be better if he were dead, if Hakyeon would finally turn him instead. He’s told him countless times that he doesn't want to, that he won’t. Hongbin hopes that he will change his mind soon but Hakyeon still doesn’t. Hakyeon insists he'll still come back the next night.

The clouds creep over the stars above their uncertainty.

Hakyeon says, _don't worry_.

Hakyeon says, _I'll come back tomorrow._

 _I will come back from the dead for you,_ he jokes, but Hongbin doesn't find it funny. These words feel awfully familiar and settle heavy in his gut, like a broken promise that’s already happened.

The next day Hongbin leaves to go to the woods, but Jaehwan tries to stop him this time. He tells him that he shouldn't go out, that it's dangerous, because Taekwoon is seeking out the vampire tonight and he doesn't want to see Hongbin get hurt in the crossfire.

 _I care about you, Hongbin. As your brother,_ he pleaded, _as your friend._

Those words mix with that same insecurity thats been lingering in his mind since last night.

He still leaves. He goes deep in the forest and waits. Waits until the sky darkens with the dusk, until the moonlight shines from a starless sky, until the sun rises from the still earth once more.

_These things can be scary, not always what you want._

Hakyeon told him that. He'd said that, in words too hopeful to feel true. Words that were not really soothing, but soothing nonetheless, because of the way he stroked at his hair and cradled them together. The town resumes back to life in the morning and the attacks at night seem to stop. There’s a celebration in center square. His parents make a feast of a supper and his brother smiles fully for the first time in a long time.

The trees look like smears of oil in the darkness. They loom over him and the branches thick with leaves block out what light escapes from the stars.

Somehow it feels even more like a cage than it did before. Hongbin searches through the town at night but no one is there. He went to the forest, waiting for the sun to fall, waiting for the fog, waiting for Hakyeon to show up.

He didn't show up.

He kept waiting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by "i had a dream about you" by richard siken  
> twitter @howlcore. i love vampire aus.


End file.
